DBZ-HP: La piedra filosofal
by ISGH
Summary: Luego del torneo de Cell y el torneo galáctico, Gohan disfruta de una vida tranquila, hasta que descubre que es un mago. Ahora, es este nuevo mundo, debe hacer lo posible para mantener su secreto, al mismo tiempo que él y sus amigos ayudan a Harry desde las sombras.


**Historias de los personajes en negritas.**

* * *

_**La nueva escuela y el cuarto**_

* * *

Las Tres Escobas era el lugar más popular de Hogsmeade. Cálido, lleno de gente, un poco de humo, pero limpio y acogedor, era el lugar favorito. Es por ello que también era el lugar perfecto donde hablar de temas que eran mejor mantener en secreto. Nadie prestaba atención a su alrededor, mas que a sus amistades y conocidos. Eldrick Crawford era un hombre inteligente, y sabía de eso. Había acordado reunirse con dos amigos suyos, pero al olvidarse que su reloj estaba adelantado, llegó 15 minutos antes de lo acordado. El hombre destacaba de la multitud por ser el único usando vestimenta _muggle_ (negra). Esta ocultaba su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso, del cual nadie podría percatarse. A pesar de sus ropas, los demás no le daban importancia pues había _aparecido_ frente a la puerta. El hombre era de pelo negro, tez pálida, vestido de ropas negras y parecía bastante joven, aunque la mirada de sus ojos azules decían que era mucho más viejo. Estaba dando el último sorbo a su taza de te cuando la puerta del local se abrió.

Por la puerta, entraron dos hombres. El primero tenía un rostro puntiaguado, ojos verdes, pelo oscuro, fina barba y vestía ropas de mago de color verde esmeralda. El segundo era alto, bastante musculoso, de pelo castaño y algo ondulado, nariz aguileña, ojos café, con una cicatriz al lado de su ceja izquierda y vestido con túnica azul, con cuello de tortuga, y botas y guantes que parecían adaptarse adaptarse a sus manos y pies. De este último detalle nadie se percató. Los dos amigos se acercaron a la mesa de Elrick.

- No importa cuantas veces te vea Livius, me resulta extraño verte teñido. - Le dijo Elrick a su amigo de ojos grises, cuando estaban a punto de sentarse.

- No importa si nos vimos hace poco, lo educado es saludar a los amigos - lo corrigió Livius -. Además, sabes bien que si no lo hago la gente me confundiría con mi hermano, y no quiero nada que con él ni mi familia.

**Muchas cosas que podría conocerse sobre Livius Leblanc eran mentira, como el color de su pelo, el de sus ojos y su apellido. Aquel hombre de 36 años había nacido en Inglaterra. Él y su hermano gemelo eran los únicos hijos de una familia de magos aristócratas de una larga tradición purista. Sus amistades, círulo social y sus conyuges debían ser sólo de familias de ****_sangre pura_****. y sus padres les prohibían relacionarse con magos o brujas de ****_sangre sucia_**** (cuyos padres eran ****_muggles_****) o mestizos (que alguno de sus padres o ancestros fuese ****_muggle_****). A Livius le asqueaba este fanatismo. Al igual que todos en su familia, había sido enviado a un prestigioso colegio internado del país. Al terminar su educación mágico, entre los hermanos se repartirían las responsabilidades de los negocios familiares. Esto, al final, nunca llegó a suceder. Antes de repartirse la herencia, el hermano de Livius anunció a la familia que había sido aceptado para formar parte de los Mortífagos, a un grupo mágico terrorista que tenía como objetivo la purificación de la sangre mágica en todo el mundo y someter a los muggles. Su familia, que desde hacía tiempo apoyaba de los Mortífagos, lo ovacionó como a un héroe. Asqueado por el comportamiento de su familia, les echó en cara todas sus verdades por apoyar a un grupo de psicópatas y les dijo que no quería seguir formando parte de ****_esa_**** familia. Por supuesto, eso no fue tan grave para sus padres como lo que hizo inmediatamente después: Livius reveló que estaba enamorado de una ****_muggle_****, que había estado saliendo con ella por tres años e iban a casarse. Luego de revelar su secreto, salió de la casa sin hacer caso a los gritos de sus padres, abandonando así su apellido y su país junto a su prometida. Al mismo tiempo, sus padres lo desheredaron y borraron del árbol familiar.  
Se fue a vivir junto a su esposa a Japón, donde hizo fortuna no sólo a través negocios mágicos sino también ****_muggles_****, como inversionista en Corporación Cápsula. Había hecho amistad con el Dr. Brief, al igual que con su hija y Goku. Había oído sobre las increibles hazañas del joven guerrero durante 21° y 22° Torneo de las Artes Marciales y de sus aventuras pero, a pesar de tener una mente mucho más abierta que cualquier mago, no podía creer que un simple ****_muggle_****, en especial un niño, pudiese hacer tales cosas. Mucho menos creía en las esferas del dragón. No creía que existiese poder en la Tierra capaz de revivir a los muertos. Todo cambió con el regreso de Piccolo Daimaō. Durante ese tiempo fue testigo de los asesinatos de Krillin y el maestro Roshi, de la victoria de Goku sobre el rey de los demonios y la resurrección de los asesinados. Desde ese día empezó a entrenar artes marciales junto al maestro Roshi y a explorar más en la magia y el ki, creyendo firmemente que podría haber alguna relación entre ambos.**

- Eso no importa. Lo importante es saber de qué quieres hablarnos - el mago con cuello de tortuga se mostraba ansioso, pero también irrritado - y por qué aquí, en el otro extremo del mundo, cuando podías haberlo hecho durante la fiesta de Bulma o en cualquier parte de Japón.

- Adolphus, mi peludo amigo, siempre has hablado de este lugar, y quería conocer. -dijo Eldrick alegre y como si estuviese haciendo una broma.

- Déjate de tontería y dinos la razón de esta reunión. - exasperó Adolphus, tratando de mantener la voz baja - ¿Y podrías ser más discreto respecto a mi condición?

- No te preocupes, usé uno de mis hechizos. Nadie nos puede escuchar.

**Adolphus Howlett tenía 32 años. A los diez años había sido mordido por un hombre lobo. Aquella pequeña herida en el rostro fue la única que tuvo del cuello para arriba. El resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo la base del cuello, estaba cubierto por horribles marcas de arañazos y una mordedura en el hombro. Esta fue la razón por la que se cubría tanto el cuerpo. Fue un milagro que sobreviviese. Los hombres lobos eran temidos y marginados dentro de la sociedad mágica. Por suerte, el director de Hogwarts de Mágia y Hechizería de esa época no tenía prejuicios y le permitió asistir bajo ciertas condiciones para que nadie se enterase de su maldición.  
Cuando tenía 15 años sucedieron dos acontecimientos que marcaron su vida. el primero fue la misteriosa destrucción de la Luna. Aquello le había trajo la esperanza de tener una vida normal, y lo hubiese logrado de no ser el segundo acontecimiento: la aparición de una nueva Luna que empezó a orbitar alrededor de la Tierra, al mismo ritmo que su predecesora, tres meses después. (****_Fue un milagro que Goku jamás se transformase_****). Al terminar su educación, desesperado por averiguar más sobre lo ocurrido, viajó a Japón. Su prometida lo acompañó (durante la Primera Guerra Mágica era común que los jóvenes se comprometiesen y casasen a temprana edad, por temor a no ser asesinados al siguiente día). Fueron al Torneo de las Artes Marciales como espectadores y fueron testigos de uno de los combates de Goku y sus amigos. Adolphus, deseoso de saber más sobre las ****_técnicas avanzadas_**** de las artes marciales, pidió a Roshi que le enseñase.  
Era excelente elaborando pociones, en especial la poción ****_matalobos_**** (que le permitía estar consciente como humano durante sus transformaciones), por lo que sus transformaciones no serían un problema tan grave. Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de Piccolo Daimaō y el asesinato del maestro Roshi. Cuando su mentor fue revivido, Howlett le pidió a su maestro usar las esferas del dragón para curarse de su enfermedad. Roshi se lo prohibió, afirmando que, en un futuro, en su transformación hallaría la fuerza necesaria; pero cuando aprendiese a aceptar su condición, así la controlaría. Su nuevo discípulo no entendió lo que dijo hasta varios años más tarde.  
El hombre lobo peleó, junto a sus amigos magos, contra los saiyajines cuando aterrizaron en la Capital del Este de Japón. Para ese entonces estaba casado (con su prometida antes mencionada), tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Gohan y vivía en un pueblo cerca de la aquella capital. Había ido de compras luego de haberse preparado durante un año para el ataque. Cuando los invasores llegaron hizo lo posible para detenerlos, pero eran demasiado fuerte y murió junto con los habitantes de la ciudad. Los otros magos apenas lograron salvarse y quedaron inconscientes. Estando en el Más Allá, vio la transformación de Vegeta y cómo el extraterrestre podía controlar su transformación. Cuando fue revivido usando las esferas de Namek, y habiendo comprendido las palabras de su maestro, iba a pedir dos deseos antes que los namekianos se fuesen, aunque, a pedido de su mentor, sólo pidió uno: restaurar la Luna (que había sido destruida por Piccolo para evitar que Gohan se transformase) A Shenlong le pidió el segundo deseo: modificar la memoria de los habitantes de la Tierra y borrar toda evidencia sobre dos hechos: la destrucción de la Luna (tanto la primera como la segunda) y su condición de hombre lobo. Sólo los guerreros Z y sus familias sabrían la verdad. Con respecto al deseo del maestro Roshi, nunca se supo que había pedido pues se lo había dicho en secreto al patriarca Moori.  
A partir de ese momento, aceptó su condición y entrenó para controlar su transformación. Luego de seis mese de arduo trabajo, logró controlarla y descubrió que a medida que su transformación se pareciese más a un humano, más incrementaba su poder. También descubrió que podría transformarse sin necesidad de la luna llena y decidir si transformarse durante esta. Por supuesto existía dos condiciones para la transformación controlada: la primeraera que de cada 72 horas expuesto a la luna llena o a los rayos Blutz, estaba obligado a transformarse durante 6 horas para poder mantener el control; y la segunda, la duración de su transformación, estando no expuesto a la luna llena, dependía de las horas expuestas a la radiación lunar. Su transformación duraba la misma cantidad de horas a la exposición en las que no se transformaba. Esta condición no fue un inconveniente pues aprendió a crear una luna artificial.  
Al terminar su entrenamiento, que le fue útil para sobrevivir en la pelea contra los androides 19 y 20, fue a la Corporación Cápsula a pedirle a Bulma que le fabricase una pasamontañas (que le cubriese hasta su nariz), guantes y zapatos especiales para cuando se transformase y así evitar contagiar a otros por accidente. (Estas ropas se acomodaban a la forma del hombre lobo de tal manera que podía usar sus garras y colmillos sin contagiar al atacado).**

- También quisiera saber por qué estás tan feliz. - preguntó Adolphus con curiosidad y preocupación - Nunca haces bromas a menos que estés de muy buen humor.

Eldrick nunca mostraba sus emociones, excepto frente a su hija, Elisha. Hacer esto frente a otros significaba que algo bueno había sucedido, pero por la bromas que hacía, Adolphus y Livius empezaban a preocuparse por la naturaleza de noticias.

- Y lo estoy, por muchas razones.

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que quieres decirnos? - preguntó Livius. Tratándose de Eldrick, nunca se sabía.

- Sí, de hecho.

Hubo una pausa pues la camarera había llegado, trayendo tres tazas con té. Una vez ella se retiró, los magos continuaron.

- Recordarán nuestro proyecto.

Luego de su primer encuentro con Trunks del futuro, Eldrick se empeñó en la idea de fundar una escuela para enseñar a los jóvenes a desarrollar "habilidades excepcionales", no sólo magos. Apoyaron el proyecto sólo por amistad, pero no creyeron que lograría algo. Le dijeron que de saberlo, el Ministerio jamás se lo permitirían y lo recomendable era hacer un colegio sólo para magos. No esperaban que continuara, en especial luego del torneo de Cell, cuando el proyecto pareció haber quedado en el olvido.

Hubo una pausa larga. ninguno de los dos sabía qué responder.

- Se me había olvidado.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. La verdad es que Adolphus quería olvidarlo. Sabía de los medios necesarios para alcanzar el objetivo y prefirió olvidar el tema.

- Yo también, pero que recuerde, la idea era tuya - señaló Livius, preocupado, pues tampoco quería formar parte de la empresa-, pero necesitabas nuestra ayuda para unos asuntos del Ministerio.

- Y les agradezco su ayuda. Y también sus recomendaciones - Agradeció, ansioso y feliz-. Lo hemos logrado.

El silencio fue corto pero por ese momento Livius y Adolphus pensaron lo mismo.

- Felicidades, Eldrick.

- Nos alegramos por ti. Me alegro que hayas recapacitado.

- ¿Recapacitado? - preguntó Eldrick. Al principio no entendió, pero al hacerlo, repuso ofendido - Amigos, si la escuela fuese sólo de magia, les hubiese dicho que fracasé.

- No puede ser que lo hayas hecho.

- Ya está hecho.

- ¿Y el Ministerio?, ¿el gobiernos _muggle_?, ¿cuánto saben?

- Los Ministerios y los gobiernos no saben nada. Creen que la escuela es una común y corriente, según como cada uno lo defina.

Al principio, los rostros de Adolphus y Livius se volvieron pálidos (para Livius, más pálido de lo que ya era). El mago frente a ellos los había cómplices de un engaño al Ministerio de Magia británico y al su respectivo gobierno _muggle_. De descubrirse, sus secretos se sabrían, los secretos de los demás secretos se sabrían. Y aún peor, el proyecto era ilegal, los mandarían a Azkaban a los tres. ¿Qué pasaría con sus familias? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la comunidad mágica?

Así fue fue al principio, hasta que sus preocupación fueron sustituidas por otras. Eldrick no había dicho Ministero ni gobierno, sino _Ministerios_ y _gobiernos_, en plural. Sus rostros pálidos empezarona enrojecerse de cólera.

- ¿SABES LOS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, CRAWFORD? - gritó Livius - ¡LO VAS A HACER A NIVEL MUNDIAL! ¡NOS VAS A MANDAR A LOS TRES A UN DESTINO PEOR QUE AZKABAN!

-Piensa en qué pasará con el mundo si descubren nuestros secretos. - Adolphus estaba igual de furioso, pero parecía que Livius había, también, liberado parte de la cólera de su compañero - ¿Qué será de nuestros amigos?, ¿de nuestras familias?, ¿de tu hija?

Antes estas últimas palabras, Crawford reaccionó. Ninguna de las insinuaciones anteriores lo había hecho sentir tan insultado y enfadado como esa.

**Eldrick Crawford, aunque parecía el más joven del grupo, era en realidad el más viejo de guerreros Z. A excepción de los magos presentes, todos conocían poco sobre él. De su vida, todos conocían dos detalles, además del hecho de ser ****_muggle_**** e inmortal: tenía más de 1200 años (esto lo sabían por algunos de sus relatos, aunque su edad nadie la sabía con exactitud) y, hasta muchos años antes de conocer a Goku, había sido un mago tenebroso.**

**Según él a los 8 años entró en contacto con el mundo mágico sin ser descubierto. Averiguó más sobre la magia. A los 20, creyendo que jamás llegaría a ser mago, viajó a Oriente, donde se decía que existía un poder que los ****_muggles_**** podían dominar, el ki. Luego de varios años de entrenamiento, a los 35, se le ocurrió la brillante teoría que los el gen mágico permitía una conexión, mezcla o fusión entre diferentes tipos de energía que habían dentro del ser humano. Su entrenamiento le permitió tener una vida mucho más prolongada que los demás. Luego de 50 años de entrenamiento y experimentos, logró hacer magia.  
Preocupado por su mortalidad (nadie sabía su razón) y ansioso por aprender y explorar más en la magia, buscó ser inmortal sin necesidad de dañar su alma. Aunque logró su cometido, se adentró tanto en las artes oscuras que se convirtió en un mago tenebroso y fue culpable de varios crímenes durante siglos. Ninguno de estos crímenes pudo ser asociado a él, puesto que jamás la comunidad mágica conoció de su existencia y que había desarrollado las habilidades de regenerar su cuerpo y envejecer y rejuvenecer a su gusto. Además, al no tener el gen mágico, su magia dejaba rastros indetectables para los magos.  
Durante el último siglo de su vida se hizo de un discípulo. Enseñarle a aquel joven mago le permitió verse a sí mismo tal como era. Movido por la duda y el arrepentimiento, intentó reformar a su aprendiz sin éxito. Crawford abandonó a su estudiante y viajó por el mundo buscando redención (dedicó su vida a repara el daño que había hecho a los descendientes de sus víctimas). Sus viajes lo llevaron a Japón, donde vivían los descendientes de la familia Son, descendientes de la última de sus victimas. Allí Descubrió que el último miembro de la familia había muerto a manos de una bestia, por lo que buscó al nieto adoptivo del anciano Son Gohan, Son Goku. Durante su estadía en Japón conoció y se enamoró de la mujer quien lo cambió para bien y en el futuro se volvería su esposa. En el 22° Torneo de las Artes Marciales, conoció al futuro protector de la Tierra y fue testigo de su poder. Hizo amistad con el joven y a partir de ese momento decidió seguir sus pasos como hombre de bien. Años después, el ancestral mago se convirtió en padre de una niña.  
Su felicidad duró poco. Garlick Jr., un poderoso mago y manipulador de ki quien prolongó su vida y mutiló su alma y cuerpo más alla de lo ****_normal_****, buscaba las esferas del dragón para obtener la inmortalidad. Eldrick tenía la esfera dentro de su casa (en la cuna de su hija) pero en el momento que llegaron los hombres de Garlick Jr. él no se encontraba. Su esposa intentó ocultar la esfera y engañar a los esbirros, pero fue descubierta. De haber entregado la esfera, no existiría lugar seguro en el mundo para su hija y sabía que ellos no dejarían testigos. La madre se sacrificó por su hija otorgándole la protección mágica. Al volver a casa, Eldrick rescató a su hija de entre los escombros, averiguó sobre lo sucedido y fue a pelear contra Garlick, dejando a su hija al cuidado de Bulma.  
Eldrick se culpó por la muerte de su amada. Una vez derrotado el inmortal, Crawford dedicó su vida a dos objetivos: cuidar de su única hija y (deseando reunirse con su esposa en el más allá y no ver a su hija morir antes que él) volver a ser mortal, lo cual era mucho más difícil que alcanzar la inmortalidad. Hasta el momento, no lo ha logrado pero, gracias a la información de Trunks del futuro (el hecho de haber sido asesinado por los androides luego de haber vuelto a ser mortal), sabe que lo logrará algún día.**

El ancestral mago oscuro se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y por un instante en ellos pudo verse un brillo rojo. Emitía un aura tal que para alguien ordinario, incluso mago, le sería difícil respirar.

- Es por todos ellos que hago esto. - Eldrick hizo lo posible para retener su ira -O tengo que recordarles TODO.

Adolphus y Livius se tranquilizaron más que nada por el miedo. Eldrick, al ver a sus amigos y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se tranquilizó. A continuación, Crawford le hizo recordar.

- Trunks nos dijo sobre los androides y el daño que hicieron. ¡Todos los guerreros asesinados!, ¡el 90% de la población fue exterminada!, ¡los magos a un sólo paso de la extinción! La humanidad pudo haber tenido una oportunidad si magos y no magos hubiesen trabajado juntos, pero no lo hicieron y miren las consecuencias. Lo mismo se puede decir de Cell. La comunidad mágica pudo haber ayudado pero no lo hizo. Sólo nosotros logramos hacer algo: le arrebatamos a Cell su magia antes que el Ministerio se enterase - estuvimos 15 días en coma pero valió la pena. Los muggles intentaron detenerlo pero, bueno, ya sabemos cuál fue el resultado. Respecto a Bojack, es un milagro que estemos vivos, en especial nuestros hijos.

Los tres magos sintieron culpa, amargura y tristeza. Ellos tenían sus familias y habían permitido a sus hijos participar en aquel torneo que, de no ser por Gohan pudo haberse vuelto en una carnicería. Allí hubo magos y, al igual que los _muggles_, no hicieron nada y prefirieron confiar en Hercule, quien sabían no tenía oportunidad.

- Concuerdo con ustedes- continuó Eldrick -, el plan es arriesgado pero, ¿no lo es más dejar el mundo tal como está? Todos aceptamos en darle el crédito a Hércules (Mister Satan), pero no podemos dejar la paz y el futuro del mundo en sus manos. No podemos dejar que sus discípulos y sus futuros discípulos, todos una bola de músculos sin cerebro ni verdadera fuerza, mantengan la paz. También sé que hace poco usamos las esferas de Namek para borrar la memoria de todo el planeta y toda evidencia sobre nuestros secretos: el ki, los extraterrestres y las veces que el cielo se oscureció al usar las esferas. Sé todo eso, yo estuve presente, pero, al igual que yo, Gohan y Piccolo lo dijeron: es inevitable que se sepa la verdad. Si no es hoy o mañana o en un futuro no muy lejano, entonces lo será en uno lejano. No podemos depender en que la paz dure por siempre, la estaríamos dejando a la suerte. Las amenazas no vienen sólo de la Tierra. No sólo es inevitable que se sepa sobre el ki, sino también sobre la magia. El Estatuto del secreto es el producto de un inadecuado y sobrevalorado orgullo mago. Es verdad, así que no pongan esas caras. - Agregó al ver a los dos magos ofendidos - La humanidad debe aprender convivir de verdad si quiere vivir y prosperar. Además, no vamos a estar aquí por siempre, debemos tener aprendices, sucesores, no solo a nuestros hijos.

La verdad fue para Livius y Adolphus fue como un balde de agua fría. No les gustó la idea, pero sabían que debían aceptarla.

- Tienes razón - Adolphus fue el primero en hablar -, pero sabes lo difícil que va a ser. No sé de lo _muggles_, pero no creo que las familias de magos estén dispuestos a inscribir a sus hijos en una escuela como la tuya.

- Si ninguna familia _muggle_ está dispuesto a afirmar que existe la magia, aún habiéndola visto y sabiendo que es real; que te hace creer que los hará una familia mágica respecto a las "_artes muggles"_.

- Buen punto.

- ¿Pero si lo hacen? - preguntó Livius.

- Podemos darles la opción de borrar su memoria y olvidarlo todo.

- ¿Planes usar hechizos desmemorizantes? - a pesar de haber preguntado, Livius sabía que la respuesta no sería la que deseaba.

- Las pociones fueron más efectivas a largo plazo. - dijo tranquilamente Eldrick.

- No sé porque preguntas si sabes la respuesta. - le dijo Adolphus a Livius, que se tapaba la cara con sus manos. Adolphus, ahora mirando a Eldrick, le habló, al darse cuenta de un detalle - ¿Dijiste "fueron"?

- Sí, pero sólo tuve que usarla una vez, a un vecino chismoso. Desde hace tiempo tenemos a los alumnos listos. La escuela está lista. - dijo Eldrick tranquilamente. Sus amigos ahora lo miraban. Sus rostros decían "¿en serio?", pero ambos no entendían por qué se seguían sorprendiendo.

- ¿Qué tan lista? - preguntó Livius.

- El terreno ya está, va a ser en cuatro de mis islas, lo suficientemente grandes para que vengan jóvenes de todo el mundo. Las instalaciones también. Todo está listo, sólo falta completar el personal para empezar clases este año.

- ¿Este año?, ¿en setiembre? - se sorprendió Adolphus.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuantos profesores te faltan? - Livius retomó la conversación.

- Dos. Me falta que el director y el nuevo profesor acepten sus puestos de trabajo.

Los dos invitados se miraron el uno al otro. Al darse cuenta que ambos pensaban lo mismo, dirigieron su mirada a Eldrick.

- ¿Quieres que yo sea el director y Adolphus el profesor?

- De hecho es al revés, pero sí, ustedes ya están contratados.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron ambos. Luego, indignados de nuevo, volvieron a regañar a su amigo.

- Sabes que tengo negocios importantes en Japón y quieres que trabaje como profesor.

- Yo también tengo un negocio, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa sabes lo que pensarán si descubren que su director es un hombre lobo.

Adolphus había dicho las palabras que, de no ser por el hechizo de Crawford, habrían sido el peor error de su vida. Eso le permitió darse cuenta que, a pesar de no se escuchado, aún podían se vistos. Vio a los clientes de las Tres Escobas y no pudo evitar percatarse de su extraño comportamiento.

- Sé que nadie nos escucha, pero porqué actúan como si...

- ... estuviésemos teniendo una tranquila conversación en vez de un fuerte discusión.- Eldrick completó la oración - Un hechizo mío. Nosotros estamos discutiendo, pero ellos lo que ven es una "grabación" de una de nuestras antiguas conversaciones. Lo que ellos oyen, ven y sienten es una ilusión, un recuerdo nuestro para ser más preciso.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - reanudó Adolphus la conversación sobre el colegio. Él dudaba se el adecuado para el puesto.

- Porque si deseamos alumnos excepcionales, necesitamos profesores excepcionales.

- Eso lo sabemos, pero porque a mí como director.

- Porque sólo nuestros alumnos lo sabrán. Los niños mordidos por hombres lobos podrán entrar y ser aceptados. Y porque así sabrán que no hay nada imposible para ellos. Hay que cambiar el modo de pensar y tú serías el primer paso.

Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar. Eldrick tenía razón. El colegio no sólo era una idea innovadora, sino revoluvionaria.

- Esto podías haberlo dicho durante la fiesta. - regañó Livius a Eldrick.

- De hecho lo hice con Krillin y Tien.

La respuesta sorprendió a los dos invitados, pero también les hizo darse cuenta de algo más.

- ¿Ellos van a ser profesores?

- Ya lo son. Les dije que habría variedad de los alumnos, obviamente será igual para los maestros.

- ¿Hay otros maestros excepcionales?

- Varios amigos de Goku, otros amigos míos, unos rechazados de sus sociedad por tener la mente _demasiado abierta_.

- Si pudiste habernos dicho todo esto antes, la pregunta sería: ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivos de esta reunión?

Livius había atinado. El rostro de Eldrick se volvió más serio y acercándose, les hizo respondió a ambos con dos preguntas.

- Nunca se han preguntado por qué Cell era un mago, dónde obtuvo Gero el gen mágico.

A diferencia de la escuela, Livius y Adolphus sí se habían olvidado de la magia de Cell. Al darse cuenta que ellos se habían olvidado, Eldrick prosiguió.

- Durante nuestro duelo contra Cell sentí nuestras energías mágicas, pero también una más. En ese momento supe de quién era el gen, pero lo creía imposible, así que empecé a investigar. No pude confirmar mis sospechas hasta hace unos días. - En ese momento acercó mano izquierda a su reloj de pulsera y, por arte de magia, apareció una carpeta, la cual mágicamente había sido encogido para caber debajo de su reloj- Tome esto del Ministerio de Magia británico.

Al abrir la carpeta, lo primero que vieron fue una fotografía en blanco y negro de Gohan, tomada hacía unos años. Leyeron el archivo completo, aunque no les era necesario, bastaba con ver la fotografía para saberlo. Los dos estaban más que sorprendidos.

- No lo puedo creer. - Adolphus fue el primero en reaccionar - Gohan no puede ser un mago. Lo sabríamos, lo hubiésemos sentido.

- No, te equivocas. - lo corrigió Eldrick - No lo conocimos hasta después de la invasión de los saiyajines y para ese momento ya tenía suficiente control de su poder como para no mostrar signos de magia.

- Pero debe ser un error - insistió Livius - , a pesar de eso, Gohan se ha enfadado muchas veces. En Namek debí haberlo sentido. Estuve allí. ¿Por qué no sentí magia alguna?

- Porque la energía del ki era mucho mayor a la energía mágica. Estaba disfrazada, escondida, no podías detectarla.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

- Sí, Piccolo incluso lo confirmó. - Eldrick se detuvo y respiró profundo, conociendo el significado sus siguientes palabras - Durante sus seis meses de entrenamiento logró _aparecerse_ e hizo aparecer comida de la nada.

- Lo primero es casi imposible para alguien de su edad, y lo segundo es imposible para cualquier mago.

- Kami podía hacerlo. - señaló Adolphus, quien seguía leyendo el archivo.

- Porque él era el guardián de la Tierra. - Livius se mantenía serio, pero en realidad estaba tratando de no mostrarse alarmado - No sólo estas afirmado que Gohan es un mago, sino que es mucho más poderoso de lo que nosotros creíamos. ¡Rompió una de las leyes de Gamp!

- ¿Seguro que se _apareció_? - preguntó Adolphus, esperando que hubiese algún error - ¿No habrá sigo una técnica similar a la Teletransportación?

- Piccolo me dijo que su ki había aumenta, pero no lo usó. - contestó Eldrick.

- ¿Tienes pruebas más sólidas?

- Las tengo. Cerca a su casa hay un árbol con un enorme agujero. Gohan tuvo un accidente con ese árbol. Goku lo mencionó la última vez que lo vi.

- Lo mencionan aquí también. - dijo Adolphus señalando la carpeta - Esa fue su primera muestra de magia.

- Pues les voy a decir algo de lo que el Ministerio no se percató. En el agujero, hay rastros de una magia muy poderosa, incluso por encima de la mía. Goku también se percató.

- ¿Él lo sabía y nunca le contó a nadie? - preguntó Livius, pero no recibió respuesta.

- ¿Quieres que Gohan asista a nuestra escuela? - dijo Adolphus.

- No. El objetivo de la escuela es crear una sociedad donde los magos y _muggles_ se traten como iguales. Conocemos a Gohan, él no necesita esa educación sino conocer más sobre el mundo mágico.

- En ese caso lo mejor será inscribirlo en Hogwarts. - sugirió Livius, habiéndose ya recuperado de las noticias - Scorpius irá allí, al igual que nuestros hijos. Sería perfecto que Gohan pudiese ir a la mismo colegio.

- Sin mencionar que allí, a diferencia de las mejores escuelas de toda Asia, aceptan a los hijos de _muggles_. - agregó Eldrick.

- Y no tendríamos que responder tantas preguntas. - agregó ahora Adolphus - Dumbledore está dispuesto a aceptar a cualquiera que sepa hacer magia.

Sus rostros irradiaban éxito. Estaban sorprendidos por la magia de Gohan, per estaban felices al saber que sería compañero de sus hijos. El triunfo duró hasta que...

- Pero tenemos un problemas.

- ¿Cuál? - Eldrick estaba intrigado por las palabras de Adolphus.

- Chichi.

Los ojos de Eldrick se abrieron como platos. Al darse cuenta de su error, se dio con su palma en la frente.

- Se me había olvidado.

- Realmente creías que Chichi iba a dejar que su hijo abandonase sus estudios _muggles_ por los de mago. - dijo Adolphus decepcionado.

Al darse cuenta del problema, los tres guardaron silencio para pensar en una solución. Sólo Livius se dio cuenta de la solución.

- Eso sería un problema, de no ser por Dumbledore. Si hay alguien que puede convencer a Chichi, es él.

Una vez solucionado el problema, que nunca existió, habló Adolphus.

- Entonces esperaremos hasta setiembre del siguiente año.

Así terminó la conversación. Pidieron unos bocadillos y, después de comerlos, se dispusieron a volver a sus casas. Fueron caminando hacia la salida del pueblo, pero poco antes de llegar, cuando podía verse su destino, Adolphus se percató de algo

- Eldrick, si yo soy el director, ¿no debí haberte acompañado al Ministerio?

- De hecho lo hiciste. - el licántropo lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería, al lo que Eldrick agregó - Bueno, el Ministerio cree que lo hiciste.

Para Adolphus, esto sólo le genero más dudas y una furia hacia su amigo, la cual ocultaba bastante bien.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Fue gracias a una versión mejorada de la poción multijugos. Fue bastante sencill...

Crawford no pudo completar la frase pues el hombre lobo, de un golpe, lo mandó a un bote de basura, al fondo de un callejón frente al que pasaron. El mago oscuro nunca abandonaría sus antiguos hábitos.

* * *

_Soy nuevo y no soy muy bueno redactando pero espero que la idea sea de su gusto._

_Busco a alguien para que colabore con la historia o continúe con la historia si no puedo o pierdo el hilo._

_Cualquier error, avísenme._

_Siguiente capítulo: El director y la carta._


End file.
